


Vulnerable

by megacookie2002



Series: Pride 2019 [22]
Category: DCU
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Superman is a jerk, Tim comforting Kon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 20:12:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19341778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megacookie2002/pseuds/megacookie2002
Summary: Kon-El cries into Tim’s chest. Tim’s the only one who Kon lets see this way: vulnerable.





	Vulnerable

**Author's Note:**

> June 22: Timkon
> 
> IMPORTANT UPDATING ANNOUNCEMENT AT THE END!

Kon-El cries into Tim’s chest. Tim’s the only one who Kon lets see this way: vulnerable. 

     It had been a rough ride, getting to know Kon as who he is and not who Lex Luthor meant him to be. It took Kon a long time too. But Tim saw it in him, when everyone turned away from Kon. Even Superman. Now, everyone sees in Kon what Tim saw all along.  _ Except _ for Superman. 

     In fact, Superman is the reason Kon is crying into Tim’s chest at the moment. Superman has  _ once again _ told Kon he hasn’t proven himself yet. All Kon hears is that Superman still sees him as the enemy and no matter what he does, he will be unworthy in Superman’s eyes. Even  _ Batman _ has talked to Superman about how he treats Kon. Superman remains stubborn as ever, and refuses to listen to  _ anyone. _ It makes Tim hate Superman, even though he once admired him. 

     “Dad hates me. He rejects me at every turn! And I love Mom, but I can’t stay with him. He’s evil and he’s the reason Dad hates me.”

     Tim just continues to stroke Kon’s dark hair. 

     Kon has conflicting feelings about Superman and Lex Luthor. He is alive because of Luthor, but Luthor is also evil and Superman’s worst enemy. But Luthor also raised Kon and Kon wouldn’t be who he is today without him. Luthor even told Kon to pursue being a hero, because he didn’t want the villian life for Kon. 

     If only Superman could see how  _ good _ Kon is. Kon saves lives. But, all Superman’s doing is tearing Kon apart. He makes him feel like  _ crap _ and then proclaims to be a “hero.”

     Tim hates Superman, the world's proclaimed best hero. But he loves Kon, Superman's bastard son. Tim would take Kon over Superman any day. Tim tells Kon this as he holds him tighter and Kon cries harder. 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is late. I was just lazy. Haha, yikes. 
> 
> Okay, so June 24-28 won't be published until June 29 because I'll be at camp all week and no electronics. I will be writing them by hand, and then I have to type them all out when I get back so sorry about that. Also, I type my stories instead of writing them by hand because I can keep up with my brain faster when I type, so if the quality of the stories are worse, I'm sorry. My hand can't keep up with my brain when I write it out onto actual physical paper. 
> 
> I'll post when I can. I'm gonna post June 23 in a hot minute so if you care about it, give me a moment. Sorry y'all. 
> 
> Join me on [tumblr](https://ao3megacookie2002.tumblr.com)
> 
> I also accept prompts if you want me to write a story for you! If you want me to gift the work to you, just let me know your AO3 username and I will! (This only applies if you prompt me on Tumblr. I can read your username if you prompt me in the comments, but if you prefer I didn’t, just let me know.)


End file.
